Von Strohüten und zerstörischen Feen
by Lunethia
Summary: Was würde passieren, wenn Feen segeln könnten? Welche tollen Abenteuer würden sie erleben? Crossover One Piece und Fairy Tail. Lucys Sicht. T wegen Sprache. Mir gehört weder Fairy Tail noch One Piece, leider.


„Von Strohhüten und zerstörerischen Feen

In den endlosen Weiten der Ozeane gab es hunderte von Piratencrews. Manche waren wohlbekannt, wie die Whitebeart-Piraten oder die Redhair-Piraten, manche kamen gerade zu neuem Ruhm wie die Strohhut-Piraten oder es gab ganz kleine Fische wie die Rattenpopo-Piraten.

Eine Piratenbande, von der jeder schon einmal gehört haben musste war aber die Fairytail-Crew, und jeder erzitterte vor Angst, wenn er ihren Namen hörte.

Nicht weil sie besonders stark oder grausam waren, sondern eher wegen dem Kilometerlangen Pfad der Verwüstung, den sie hinter sich herzogen, ob jetzt absichtlich oder nicht.

Die Fairytail-Crew bestand schon seit drei Generationen und hatte drei verschiedene Kapitäne gehabt.

Der erste war die mehr oder weniger (eher weniger, auch wenn niemand sich das eingestehen wollte) gefürchtete Strategin Mavis Vermillion gewesen. Sie war fürchterlich jung gewesen, aber wie sie schon mit Vierzehn Jahren eine Piratencrew gegründet hatte, ist eine andere Geschichte.

Danach kam Precht, ein sehr weiser Mann, der leider auf seinen ewigen Suchen nach der wahren Freiheit verrückt wurde und alles Wasser der Welt mit einem Löffel ins Universum schaufeln wollte. Er hatte nicht einen Tropfen wirklich von der Erde geworfen, aber es scheint, als versuche er es immer noch auf seiner kleinen Insel namens Grimoire Heart.

Der dritte Kapitän, der sich trotz seines Alters weigerte, abzudanken (was vielleicht auch an der Inkompetenz seiner möglichen Nachfolger liegen könnte) hieß Makarov Dreyar, und war, wie vielleicht schon erwähnt, sehr alt. Zu seinen zahlreichen Stärken gehörte auch, dass er die Titanen-Frucht gegessen hatte, und so seine Größe verändern konnte. Normal war er nämlich sehr klein, im Gegensatz zu seinem Kopfgeld, das 500.000 Beri betrug.

Fairy Tail war im Besitz von Vier Schiffen, die je von einem Commander geleitet wurden. Ursprünglich gab es noch ein fünftes unter der Leitung von Mirajane ‚Dämon' Strauss, doch dieses war in einem Kampf, bei dem auch die kleine Schwester von ihr verschwunden war, versenkt worden.

Das Schiff unter dem Kommando von Gildarts ‚Felsenspalter' Clive hieß ‚Burning Cornelia'. Gildarts Clive war Sprengstoffexperte und Kampfmaschine der Crew, sein Kopfgeld betrug sagenhafte 400.000 Beri. In seiner Crew gab es den nikotinsüchtigen Navigator Wakaba, der mit einem Sextant und einer Karte einen faustgroßen Felsen zielgenau ansteuern konnte. Außerdem gab es Macao und seinen Sohn Romeo, die Schiffsbauer oder, in Romeos Fall, Schiffsbauer in Ausbildung waren. Laki Oilietta war die sadistische Ärztin des Schiffes. Sie war sogar so sadistisch, das sich niemand auf diesem Schiff traute, krank oder verwundet zu werden. Die beiden Sniper der ‚Burning Cornelia', Biska und Alzack hatten ein kleines Kind, Asuka, das auch fleißig mithalf, wo es konnte. Allerdings war sie sehr neugierig, was manchmal nicht sehr Hilfreich war.

Das neuste Schiff von Fairytail hieß ‚Thunder Strike' und war praktisch ein vier-Man Schiff. Der Commander hieß Laxus ‚Flash' Dreyar und war der Enkel vom Kapitän. Sein Kopfgeld betrug rund 230.000 Beri, was ihn aber recht wenig interessierte. Er war der Wetterexperte von Fairy Tail und man munkelte sogar, dass er es manipulieren konnte.  
Sein Navigator hieß Freed, der sich sehr für Runen und alte Schriften interessierte. Was keiner außer Makarov und Laxus wusste, was die Tatsache, dass er Poleglyphen lesen konnte. Er war ein Sohn eines Forschers von Ohara gewesen, der sich vor dem Buster Call hatte retten können. Die waffenkundige Köchin des Schiffes war Evergreen, ‚Die grüne Fee', die sich wie eine Fee kleidete und mit einer Schrotflinte schoss, sowie verschiedene Schlafpülverchen oder Gifte verschoss. Bickslow, das vierte Besatzungsmitglied und der Arzt der Gruppe, hatte die Marionettenfrucht gegessen und war somit in der Lage, leblose Gegenstände nach seinem Willen zu manipulieren. Er lebte unter dem Spitznamen ‚Puppenkönig', über den sich seine Kameraden regelmäßig lustig machten.

Das zerstörerischste Schiff hatte den Namen ‚Yellow Submarine' obwohl es weder gelb noch ein Unterseeboot war. Sein Commander war Erza ‚Titania' Scarlet, die furchteinflößende Schwertkriegerin. Sie besaß eine Sammlung von etwa 100 verschiedenen Schwertern, die sie alle beim Namen kannte. Die Navigatorin des Schiffes war Levy ‚Tintendämon ' McGarden. Sie war klüger als der Rest der Besatzung, abgesehen von Lucy vielleicht, zusammen und ihre Kabine bestand praktisch aus Büchern. Sie hatte die Tintenfrucht gegessen, was ihr ermöglichte, aus Tinte verschiedene Sachen entstehen zu lassen. Ihre beste Freundin Lucy ‚Goldlicht' war ursprünglich ein Himmelsdrache gewesen, war aber den Zwängen der oberen Gesellschaft entflohen und den Fairytail Piraten beigetreten. Sie kochte für die Crew und konnte mit der Peitsche umgehen wie kein zweiter. Die Ärztin des Schiffes hieß Wendy Marvel und war im Grunde noch ein Kind. Sie war dreizehn Jahre alt, konnte aber wirklich gut heilen sowie pflegen. Sie hatte auch eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen, und zwar die Drachenfrucht Typ Winddrache, konnte sie aber noch nicht wirklich beherrschen. Im Kampf war sie so keine große Hilfe, auch wenn sie ihr Bestes gab um mit ihrem Windfächer Feinde auszuschalten. Ganz anders waren Gray ‚Eisformer' Fullbuster und Natsu ‚Flammendrache' Dragneel. Die beiden hatten eigentlich keine Aufgabe als Unruhe zu stiften und zu kämpfen. Gray war der Adoptivsohn von der Himmelsbewohnerin Ul und kämpfte mit einer riesigen Variation an Eis-Dialen, auch welche von der ganz seltenen Sorte. Natsu hatte auch eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen, und zwar die Drachenfrucht, Typ Feuerdrache. Juvia ‚Meereskoralle' war eine Nixe, die sich total in Gray versschossen hatte und ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Sie war eine starke Kämpferin, die alles für ihre Freund, besonders für Gray, tun würde- Ein wichtiges Mitglied des Schiffes war auf jeden Fall auch Gajeel ‚Stahlfaust' Redfox, der Schiffsbauer, der sich aufopfernd um die Submarine kümmerte. Eines seiner liebsten Hobbys war Singen, auch wenn niemand ihn hören wollte. Auch er hatte eine Drachenfrucht gegessen, und zwar die vom Typ Eisendrache. Er und Levy waren beinahe ein Paar, sie waren oft zusammen und selbst der nicht so intelligente Natsu hatte die Spannung zwischen den Beiden bemerkt. Es gab auch noch drei Katzen von Skypiea auf dem Schiff. Sie hießen Charle, Happy und Phanterlily und waren die Partner von Wendy, Natsu und Gajeel.

Das Mutterschiff von Fairytail war die ‚Silberne Arche'. Käpt'n Makarov selbst hatte das Kommando über das Schiff. Die Köchin und Musikerin der Arche war Mirajane ‚Der Dämon' Strauß. Sie hatte die Kryptonit-Zoan Frucht ‚Satan' gegessen und war früher eine wirklich furchterregende Frau gewesen, doch nach oben Erwähnten Unfall hatte sie sich zurückgezogen und war eine freundliche, zu jedem nette Frau geworden. Ihr Bruder Elfman war ein Faustkämpfer, der alles tat um seine Schwester vor allem und der Welt zu beschützen. Außerdem gab es noch Cana Alberona, die Scharfschützin und Säuferin des Schiffes. Sie war eigentlich die Tochter von Gildarts, kam aber bestens ohne ihn zurecht, was den Braunhaarigen zur Verzweiflung brachte. Cana kämpfte mit Rasiermesserscharfen Klingenblätter, die eine Irrsinnig weite Distanz zurücklegen konnten und trotzdem sehr schnell waren. Außerdem legte sie gerne Tarotkarten. Das zweitälteste Mitglied von Fairytail war die Ärztin der Arche, Porlyusica. Eigentlich war sie ja keine Piratin mehr, fuhr trotzdem auf der Arche mit.

Alle vier Schiffe konnte man mit riesigen Planken, die Macao, Romeo und Gajeel entworfen hatten, verbinden. Diese verbundene Version der Schiffe nannten sie ‚Fairy Armada'. Dabei fuhr die Arche in der Mitte, da sie das größte Schiff war. Rechts und links dockten die Cornelia und die Submarine an, während Thunderstrike ganz vorne aufsetzte.

Die Fairytail Piraten waren vorallem für ihre berauschenden Partys sowie für ihre Zerstörungslust beka-…"

„Was schreibst du denn da, Lucy?" fragte Luna, die es sich in dem Sessel in Lucys Wohnung bequem gemacht hatte. Die Blonde errötete und schob die Notizen schnell unter einen Stapel frischen Papiers.  
„Nur ein komischer Traum…" sagte sie beschämt.  
„UND WIE OFT HABE ICH DIR SCHON GESAGT, DASS DU GEFÄLLIGST ANKLOPFEN SOLLST?!"


End file.
